


Stretch

by Gaffsie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: Sweet Pea's very well-endowed, and Jughead's dubious.





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=631628#cmt631628) kinkmeme prompt: "Sweet Pea is hung. I want the awkward realities of anal sex with someone with a big dick (no, not scat, not THAT real, lol) but just Jughead complaining a lot and Sweet Pea trying to make it fit because it feels *so* good and it's took *so* much time and begging to make Jughead even try."

Having a large dick is overrated. Sure, it might look suitably intimidating in the locker room after gym class, making the other guys avert their eyes nervously, but when it comes to sex it's more trouble than it's worth.

Contrary to what porn says, most girls don't like it when you hit their cervix every time you thrust into them. And having partners struggle to even get their mouth around it might be a ego boost in theory, but in practice it's often a lot teethier than Sweet Pea's strictly comfortable with.

At least it's not like those cartoonishly large cocks you sometimes see in porn, where the dick looks startlingly like a sock with some loose change in the bottom. His is fully functional; it's just not something you spring on an inexperienced 16-year old without some preparation. 

He'd told Jughead as much the first time they fucked. Jughead had rolled his eyes and scoffed at the claim that he was too large for him, but he'd changed his tune once Sweet Pea had dropped trou. 

“Yeah, you're not putting that inside me,” he'd said, wide-eyed.

They've done it the other way around, obviously, because Sweet Pea is versatile, even if people seem to assume that Jughead is taking it from him 24/7, and he loves it when Jughead puts his wiry strength to good use and really gives it to him.

He's surprisingly hung for such a slim guy, even if his dick is nothing to write home about compared to Sweet Pea's, but it's a good size for fucking, and sucking, and all other kinds of fun.

Doesn't mean Sweet Pea doesn't want to fuck his boyfriend though. He wants it kind of desperately, in fact.

He loves rubbing off on Jughead's ass, and the feeling when the head of his dick catches on Jughead's asshole is incredible. It makes him think that having his whole dick inside that tightly furled hole would be even better.

It's taken a lot of convincing, and some outright begging, to get Jughead to agree to let Sweet Pea fuck him, and even then, he wanted to do some “research” first.

“C'mon, Jones, it's not rocket science,” he'd said, but he could tell that Jughead was about to lay into him, so he'd backed off, let Jughead do what it was he needed to do.

Apparently what he needed to do was one night of intense Googling, and then a trip into Greendale for “supplies.” 

He brings back a set of three black butt plugs in varying sizes, and what looks like a rubber bulb attached to a nozzle. 

Sweet Pea studies the packing. 

“What the fuck is this,” he says, with feeling.

“It's what the porn stars uses,” Jughead says, cheerfully.

“So you're gonna...” Sweet Pea trails off. 

“I'm gonna give myself an enema, yes. And if that freaks you out, maybe you're not ready to put your dick up my ass.” 

Snooty little bitch.

Jughead gives him a distracted peck on the lips, and collects his loot.

“Why don't you put on a movie, or something, and I'll go try this stuff out.”

With that, he disappears into the bathroom, leaving Sweet Pea staring at the door and feeling strangely mushy inside. He already knows that Jughead loves him, but him putting this much work into making Sweet Pea happy is almost humbling. 

It's kind of hot too, knowing that Jughead's in there putting stuff up his ass. Maybe next time, Sweet Pea can do it for him. The thought of that nozzle going into Jughead doesn't really feel all that weird any more, and those plugs were kind of hot to begin with. He gets a little lost in his head, thinking about those plugs, so he settles down on the bed and picks a movie from Netflix at random, mind somewhere else entirely.

“Didn't peg you for a Woody Allen fan.”

Jughead's standing next to the bed, wearing his boxers and one of Sweet Pea's jerseys, looking hotter than he has any right to be. The sleeves go down to his knuckles, and the hem is brushing his thighs, and if Sweet Pea was in charge, that's all he'd ever be allowed to wear. His hair is damp, combed back from his face, and he's pink-faced and bright-eyed.

Sweet Pea actually _looks_ at the laptop, and yeah, that sure is Woody Allen's creepy crypt-keeper face taking up half the screen, next to some woman half his age who's surely able to do _so_ much better.

He shudders, slams the laptop shut, and turns his attention back to Jughead.

“Did you?” He flaps his hand in the air meaningfully. 

Jughead smiles at him. 

“The first one went in really easy, so I changed to the middle one. That wasn't that hard either. The third one? That took some work.” He looks really pleased with himself. It's so disarmingly cute that Sweet Pea wants to bop his nose or something.

Jughead sits down next to Sweet Pea, wincing a little as he does so.

“Holy shit,” Sweet Pea says. “You're wearing it right now.”

“Yeah,” Jughead says. “Figured I should get used to the feeling.”

“I wanna see,” Sweet Pea says, because holy crap, his boyfriend – his beautiful, wonderful boyfriend – is wearing a butt plug. For him.

“Could you undress too?” Jughead asks, tugging on Sweet Pea's sleeve. “I feel a bit outmatched here.”

Sweet Pea pulls shrugs off his shirt and removes his t-shirt and jeans at record speed. When he looks up there's a smile tugging at Jughead's lips.

“Someone is eager,” he says, and Sweet Pea has to lean in and kiss the smugness off his lips. Then he leans back and pulls at the jersey.

“As hot as you look in my shirt, this needs to be off.”

Jughead raises his arms obligingly and lets Sweet Pea pull the offending garment over his head, revealing lightly muscled arms and a smooth chest, still a little pink from the shower. 

“Scoot, princess,” Sweet Pea says, and Jughead moves further up the bed and lays down with his head on the pillow, hands resting faux-relaxed on his stomach, legs lightly spread and knees bent.

Sweet Pea pushes his thighs further apart, sits down on his knees between them. He reaches over to grab the lube from the bedside table, and puts it down next to him on the bed.

Jughead's fingers twitch nervously against his stomach when Sweet Pea pulls off his boxers. His dick is half-hard already, and Sweet Pea can't resist sucking it to full hardness, playing with his balls until he's tossing his head restlessly on the pillow. He brings on hand searchingly down to his hole and feels out the shape of the base of the plug. When he taps it, Jughead whimpers.

He wants to _see_ , so he pushes at Jughead's thighs until he's practically bent in half. Jughead's hands are in the way, so he grabs them, places them meaningfully around his knees. 

“Hold yourself open for me,” he says, just for the pleasure of watching Jughead's blush of mortification. He still does it though, and as a reward, Sweet Pea claims his mouth in one of those long sensual kisses he likes before leaning back on his haunches.

Jughead's ass is on total display like this, and Sweet Pea likes the way the pale skin looks stretched around the black plug. He bets it will look even better stretched around his dick. He traces the shape of the plug with his finger, and then grabs hold of it. He pulls it out slowly, inch by torturous inch, until Jughead's lubed up hole twitches against nothing but air. He adds more lube to the plug and pushes it back in, fucks Jughead with it until he's trying to push back with his hips, chasing the feeling of being filled. It's an ego trip. And it's even better because Jughead can't get any traction like this; can only grip his knees with desperate determination and take what Sweet Pea gives him.

Jughead looks hot for it now, pretty pink mouth open and panting, so Sweet Pea pulls out the plug and tosses it on the floor. He squeezes out some lube on his fingers and watches as Jughead's hole easily take two, and then three of his fingers. He pushes in a fourth, just to see if he can, and watches in wonder as Jughead twitches around them, his walls clamping down around his digits. It's hot and slick and ridiculously tight, and he suddenly can't wait any longer to feel that around his dick.

He tugs off his boxer briefs, swears when they get caught on his foot, before kicking them off. His hands are almost shaking as he lubes up his dick. He's wanted this for _so long_.  
Jughead is still holding himself open for him, and his thighs gotta be killing him by now, but it looks so fucking hot that Sweet Pea can't even bring himself to feel guilty about it. He presses a grateful kiss to Jughead's knee, grabs his dick with one hand, and carefully pushes in the tip.

Even with all the stretching they've done, it's still a tight fit, and when the head pops inside that tight little hole, Jughead twitches in discomfort.

“Give me a second,” he demands, sounding a bit breathless.

Sweet Pea gives him several seconds. Let's him get his breathing under control; but he's waited so long already, and the feeling of Jughead's hole tight around the head of his dick is such sweet torture that he can't take any more of it, and he starts pushing in; slower then he wants to, but faster than Jughead prefers, judging by his choked off complaints.

“Sweets, wait-”

Sweet Pea ignores him, too focused on the feeling of Jughead's hole swallowing inch after inch of his dick. 

“Too much, it's too-”

God, it looks amazing too, his dick disappearing past that shiny and stretched out rim, Jughead's complaints being interrupted by helpless little gasps, soft little 'ah's that are just about the sweetest sounds Sweet Pea's ever heard.

“I'm so _full_ , I can't, Sweets, please-”

“It's in baby, it's all in, you're so _good_ ,” he says, brushing back Jughead's sweaty bangs from his face. His brows are furrowed in concentration, and he's somehow _still_ holding onto his knees.

Sweet Pea smiles down at him. “You can put down your hands,” he says. And a little wickedly, he adds, “I'll do the work now.”

Jughead's hands scrabble helplessly against the wall, looking for a handhold and finding nothing, so Sweet Pea holds them down by the wrists on either side of his head instead. Jughead moans when Sweet Pea pushes down on them, and, god, next time he's gonna tie him _up_ , gonna have him helpless and strung-out and _his_.

He leans down and kisses Jughead, sucks on his tongue until he's moaning into Sweet Pea's mouth, and then he slowly pushes his hips back, loving how Jughead's ass clutches at his dick. It's so tight and hot, and he can't believe they've waited this long to do this. He pushes back in again, forcing a choked-off moan out of Jughead.

Every time he pushes in, it gets easier, Jughead's body learning to accept the intrusion. 

All too soon, he can feel his orgasm approaching, so he gets a hand on Jughead's dick, jerks him off as he fucks into him. 

When Jughead comes, his hole tightens around Sweet Pea, dragging the orgasm out of him. Sweet Pea grunts as he shoots his load, emptying himself in Jughead's ass.

Once he's softened, he pulls out. He tries to be careful, but Jughead still whimpers in discomfort, nerve-endings no doubt over-stimulated by now.

Jughead's thrown an arm over his eyes. His chest is heaving.

“I think you ruined me,” he mutters.

Sweet Pea looks at his ass, his puffy and red rim gaping around air, dripping with Sweet Pea's come.

“I did.” Sweet Pea agrees, feeling very pleased with himself.

He can't resist the sight of those white globs of come slowly seeping out of him, has to reach out and touch, push it back _in_ with his fingers. 

Jughead twitches away from him.

“Sweet Pea,” he says, warningly.

“My come looks so good on you,” Sweet Pea says, an explanation and apology both.

Jughead just sighs. “I can't believe you raw-dogged me. You're such a fucking asshole.”

“Yeah,” Sweet Pea agrees. 

He can't really argue with that.


End file.
